Finding Love After Heartbreak
by blondie134
Summary: What happens when Bella goes back to the Cullen's home to get closure and sees two gorgeous vampires going by the names of Garret and Peter.  Dominate and possesive Peter and Garrett!   Garrett/Peter/Bella Paring xX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…I am back and with a new story, now I know that I now have four unfinished stories but I have decided to post this one up and then focus on Two Wolves One Imprint. **

**That does not mean that I am going to let the other stories slide but I just feel that I need to focus on that one lol, now on with the story. **

**P.S. This story is set in New Moon, but she doesn't have the mental break down because my Bella is NOT going to be a China doll, she is going to be a strong ass woman. :)**

*Bella's POV*

I woke up, to the fucking beeping of my alarm clock. The flashing red numbers on it read 8 o'clock. Now normally I wouldn't be seen dead waking up this early on a Saturday but today, I had some unfinished business that I needed to attend too after I had finished work.

I sat up in the bed, dragging the duvet with me and leaning my bed against the cold, hard head board. I took a deep breath. I started to think about how much my life had in fact changed, I mean for starters, I am not with Edward anymore, or who my father…yes Chief of Police, would call Fuckward. The first time he said that, I nearly pissed myself, but anyway back to this whole Fuckward thing, we broke up and he left, with his whole fucking "Family". I mean who does that…freaks…that's who.

I thought that I was their Family, but I guess not because you don't just leave Family like the way they left me. I mean don't get me wrong, when they first left me, I was a mess. I had never felt so alone and abandoned but after a few weeks, I was just angry…so angry because I just couldn't fathom a good enough reason as to why they all left me.

So today I was going to finally get over them by going over to their house and get myself the closure I deserve.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by father's voice.

"Bells you better get ready, you have got to go to work soon" He yelled up the stairs.

I sighed and whined softly because of the amount of comfort, I was in, sat in my bed but I knew that I had to get up and go to work because lets face it I need the money.

As soon as I swung my legs off the bed and onto the floor, I let out a hiss as my feet came into contact with the ice cool wood. I slowly stood up and walked over to my closet, I pulled out an outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans and a plain white tank top and a long black woolly cardigan.

When I was done getting dressed, I walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair, letting it fall down my back cascading into hundreds of barrel curls. I put on a light layer of make-up and added my neck lace; I got from my Great-Aunt-Maria, it was a tradition that every woman in the family wore it before they got married.

I took one last look in the mirror and after deeming myself finally ready, I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, to brush my teeth.

Once done I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, to find my father sat at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee and a plate of doughnuts in front of him, well I guess they weren't kidding about Cops liking coffee and doughnuts. As I walked to the table, My Dad looked up and smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

"Morning Baby Girl" He said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Morning Dad" I say as I walk over to the coffee maker and pour myself a cup.

When the cup is filled, I pull the now full cup of coffee goodness up to my face and take a deep breath and sigh, at the amazing smell of it. I take my first sip and nearly melt at how good it tastes. I hear a chuckle and immediately turn to look at my father.

"What" I say with mock surprise and humour clear in my voice, Now the only good thing about the Cullen's leaving was the fact that I have become so much more closer to My Father now, we now just stay up half the night talking about crap, like a real Father and Daughter.

"Nothing…just, should I leave you two alone" He say waving his hand in the air indicating between me and the coffee mug.

"Hardy har har…you are so funny but you know how much I love coffee" I say sarcastically.

He chuckles in response.

"Yes, I know you do and as much as I would like to sit here and talk about your un-natural coffee addiction, I have to go but I will be back tonight around five" He said as he cleared his stuff away, he grabbed his gun and belt and kissed me on the head saying bye, and walking out

When My Dad left, I finished my coffee and tidied away. I walked out the kitchen and upstairs to get my things. As I was walking down stairs I heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime, signalling that it was nine o'clock.

Shit…I thought I had to be at work in ten minutes.

So I practically ran out of the house and jumped in to my car. Yes…I said car because my poor old baby of a truck died on me last month, so My Dad brought me a new one and I loved it.

After a quick drive, I had arrived at the Newton's Store at which I now work at. I got out of the car and walked up to the door and as if on queue Mike Fucking Newton was waiting at the entrance for me.

"Hey Bella, Baby" He say trying to flirt…now let me tell you what he was doing was NOT flirting.

"Hey Mike" I say through gritted teeth.

"So I was thinking since we spend, so much time together we could…you…know go on a date?" He said shyly with a small smile on his face.

I just stared at him.

"Please, just one date and if you don't feel any thing then, I will let it drop". He said running his hand through his hair.

"Okay…one date though, and then you let it drop". I say because lets face it his terms were reasonable, one date and that was it…no more.

His broke out into a huge smile.

"Thanks, you won't regret this, how about we go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night". He said as he opened the door, I just followed him.

"Sure, that sounds good". I say as I walk into the locker room and open my locker and place my stuff in there. When I am finished I walk over to the counter and stand there waiting for my first customer. (Cant be bothered to describe her whole shift).

After a incredibly boring four hours, I had finally finished, I got my stuff and said good bye to the rest of the staff and promised Mike that I would be ready for our "date", I am going to be honest with you all I am already regretting saying yes to that…so don't judge me.

I got in my car and just sat there thinking about my next task, Going to the Cullen's home and finally getting what I have wanted for a very long time…closure.

The drive to their home was slow and dull. I got there about fifteen minutes later, I was feeling very calm, actually a little too calm my mind screamed at me.

I just shook my head and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and surprisingly the door was unlocked. As I walked in I felt the anger come rushing to me. They left me…after promising me that they would take me anywhere they went because we were family…yeah right, my mind said to me.

I walked around the house slowly taking in every detail and every little nook and cranny. I walked in all there bedrooms, even Fucktard's just looking for any sign of them but there was nothing not any thing, all of there possession were gone.

After I had finished, I walked down stairs and into their living room, I sunk down on one of the sofa's, and just laid there thinking but after a while I felt my eye lids drop and I was a sleep.

I don't know how long I was a sleep but I do know that the next thing I remember was being shaken.

I didn't open my eyes but I hear a heavy Southern voice drawl out "Hey beautiful, you got to wake up, let us see those pretty eyes".

I let out a sigh and open my eyes and there in front of me was Two Male Vampires, with red eyes. They were both beautiful…perfection. One was Blonde and had a silly grin on his face, I was guessing that he was the one who had shaken me and the other had dark brown hair, he had a smirk on his face but his eyes lit up, when I looked at him.

"Hey gorgeous, I am Garret and this is Peter and we were just wondering where the hell the Cullen were". The one with dark brown hair said.

Shit my last thought was.

**So there it is…I hope you like it, tell what you think :)**

**BTW, I will post images of Garret and Peter on my profile xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews; they mean the world to me. I hope you all, like the two guys… I picked for Peter and Garrett, The image of Garrett is the person who is going to play him in the movie, Breaking Dawn whoooo!, his name is Lee Pace. Any way on with the story…xX**

**P.S. In my story Charlotte and Kate was never mated to Peter and Garrett, they are GOING to be someone else mate instead, so don't worry about them being crazy ex's lol xX**

_***Previously On Finding Love After heartbreak***_

_I let out a sigh and open my eyes and there in front of me was Two Male Vampires, with red eyes. They were both beautiful…perfection. One was Blonde and had a silly grin on his face, I was guessing that he was the one who had shaken me and the other had dark brown hair, he had a smirk on his face but his eyes lit up, when I looked at him._

_"Hey gorgeous, I am Garret and this is Peter and we were just wondering where the hell the Cullen were". The one with dark brown hair said._

_Shit my last thought was._

*Garrett's POV*

We had been driving, for just over a week, our destination was Forks, Washington…all because Peter had a 'Fucking Feeling' that something that belonged to us was in Fork's and in danger.

As soon as he said that, I feel a rush of possessiveness fill my body, I didn't know what was 'Ours' but I knew that we had to get too it soon.

I was pulled out of my musings by Peter coughing…well fake coughing. I turned to him.

"What?" I question him, he finally takes his eyes off the road, as he was driving.

"Just wondering what has got you thinking, so hard?" He jokes.

"If you must know…I was wondering about your fucking feeling." I snapped back at him and all he does is smile…fucking smiles. It was one of those times where I wonder why, I keep him around. Then I remember we have the same mate.

"Oh…right well, you will just are too wait, trust me it will be worth it." He said smugly. I let out an exasperated sign and lent back on the seat.

After another few hours later we were passing the "Welcome to Fork's" sign. Then it hit me…The Cullen's, they lived here, if I remembered correctly. I knew that we would have to go see them and ask permission to hunt on their land.

So I turned to Peter and asked, "We should go to the Cullen's and ask permission to hunt on there land?" He nodded.

"Where do you think I am driving too?" He said cockily, sometimes I really wanted to fucking clock him round the ear.

"Fine whatever, just drive fast."

He nodded and pressed his foot harder on the pedal.

As we were pulling up to the Cullen's home, I was hit by an overpowering smell of Strawberry's and mint, it was amazing, I could literally drown in it, well figuratively of course but back to the point, I knew straight away that this was the sent of OUR mate. I couldn't believe it she was here…finally in the flesh, I couldn't wait to see her and kiss her finally letting her know that she was OURS and she wouldn't be going anywhere…ever. I was so happy then another thought struck me…OUR mate was at the Cullen's where they were others males that weren't us. I knew that even if she didn't wait it and the Cullen's were there, Me and Peter were going to strip her naked and mount her, fucking her into submission and making her know she that she is OURS and OURS only. Suddenly my thoughts were of confusion, I could only smell Our Mate, there were no other scents, why was OUR mate here alone?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Peter growling, I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I say to him. He turns to look at me as he parks the car, he turns off the ignition and we just sit there.

"The Cullen's." He growled out.

"What?" I say in return completely lost and for a vampire that is very hard to do.

"Doesn't matter, you will find out soon." He says back. I sigh, knowing he is not going to give him the answer he wants.

"So OUR mate is here?" I say to him with a small smile, hoping to calm him down at the mere mention of having OUR mate close.

It seemed to work because his face soften and he started to smile and nod "Yes…she is, now you get why we went all over the fucking country, it was because I knew that we were close and I was right…I really cant wait lets go." He said like a fucking little girl as he opened his door and climbed out. I followed after him. As we approached the door the scent of OUR mate was more stronger, I had died and gone to heaven, I noticed that her breathing had evened out, so that meant that OUR beauty was sleeping.

We opened the door and walked in the house, the first thing I noticed was the fact that there was nothing here only the bare minimum like the kitchen cupboards and the sink and other appliances.

When we walked in the living room my breath got caught in my throat, if that was even possible because there laying there on the sofa was OUR beautiful mate, and beautiful she was. She had long chocolate coloured hair, that was in big barrel curls that cascaded down her back, she had a cute button nose and sexy pouty lips that were slightly open as she breathed. The most shocking thing about her was her size, she was tiny 5"1 at the most, but that only added to our desire because that would make her easier too dominate. Even though she was tiny she still had curves, she was perfect.

I looked over at Peter who was in the same trance as me, I fake coughed quietly, so I didn't wake up OUR Sleeping Beauty.

He looked at me in surprise.

"She is beautiful…perfect even." He said with a slight awe in his voice. I just nodded.

"We are going to have to fight off many males." I say in a whisper but then growled at that thought…no none will touch her WITHOUT OUR permission. Peter started to growl after I had said that but soon calmed down as a small whimper escaped our mates lips, we both calmed instantly.

"Should we" Peter said, nodding his head in OUR beauty's direction. I nodded and we walked slowly so we didn't scare her. Once in front of her we sat down on the coffee table and just watched her sleep…OUR mate.

**So what did you think Good or Bad? Lol any way I know that this chapter is short and nothing happened but it will be explained in the next chapter and the reason, I did this chapter was because I wanted you too have a look in to Garrett's mind…I know I would *wink, wink* lol xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back…sorry about the wait but the snow is still here, so I thought "What the hell" and I decided to write another chapter, for all of you :)…so anyway read on and hopefully enjoy xX**

*Peter's POV*

I couldn't believe it, I mean we had been searching for over a hundred years trying to find OUR mate…and here she was lying asleep, in front of us. We had been sat watching her for about half an hour…I mean I know how creepy that sounds but she was perfect…flawless, every single part of her was made for Me and Garrett. I just couldn't get over how small she was…she looked like little pixie…a tiny adorable pixie…dear god I just said adorable. I had been with my little mate for just under an hour and she already had me by the balls and she hadn't even said a word to me or Garrett.

One thing about me, that you tend to notice straight away is that I am very impatience…I hate waiting for something any longer than necessary and that is what I was doing here. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stretched my arm out, just as I was about to make contact with her flawless skin…Garrett's voice snaps me out of it.

"What the hell, do you think you are doing?" He said snapping quietly at me.

I turned my head and glared.

"Please…can I wake her, I really want to meet her please." I pouted to him.

"No…let her sleep." He said glaring at me.

"Awww, come on…look let me put it this way the sooner, she is up the sooner we can find out if we have to kill any boyfriends she may have." I explained to him, hoping it might work. Turns out it did because he leapt up and started to shake her gently. I know what I said was a long shot because out of the two of us, I am the possessive and jealous one and Garrett is the dominant one but I think the thought of our mate with any other male that isn't us, just pisses him off.

I could tell that she was waking up by the way her eyes would flutter open, like a butterflies wings.

I knew that she was drifting in and out of conciseness…so I decided to help our mate out.

"Hey beautiful, you got to wake up, let us see those pretty eyes." I say using my Southern drawl. I hear her sigh but she does as she is told…which made my inner beast purr at the thought of having a good submissive mate.

As soon as she opened her eyes, I think my dead heart skipped a beat because she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

I could tell that by the way she was looking at us, she was accessing us in our appearances, and I could also tell that she liked what she saw…which pleased me greatly. I started to smile at her because I was just in shock of her appearance…at her perfect-ness I was pulled out of my musings by Garrett speaking.

"Hey gorgeous, I am Garret and this is Peter and we were just wondering where the hell the Cullen's were."

Well, what a way to be blunt I thought.

She just sat there looking speechless.

After a few minutes she finally found her voice…and what a voice it was, it was like a wind chime.

"Ummm, they left." She whimpered out.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat because I knew that something had happened to our mate that made her this upset and I would also bet my life that it had something to do with the fucking Cullen's.

I looked over at Garrett, who was seething with anger.

I looked back over at our mate and could see that she was slightly alarmed at the sight of two-male-red-eyed-vampires growling, right in front of her.

I took a few breaths then moved towards the sofa and sat down next to her, she started to move the other way because she was scared that I was going to hurt her.

"Don't worry…we could never hurt you, not in a million years." I said to her calmly as Garrett sit on the other side of her.

"Do you know why they left, Darlin?" I say to her.

"Yes…they left because of me." She whimpers out, so quietly I almost don't catch was she said.

"How could they have left because of you, Sweetie." Garrett said to her whilst slowly running his hand up and down her arm.

"It was my 18th birthday and Alice threw a party for me…I never wanted one to being with but she fucking insisted that I have one, anyway long story short I got a paper cut, which lead to me almost being killed by Jasper." She said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. I looked over her head…which was easy, and looked at Garrett we both shared a look of pure shock. I mean wouldn't you if you just found out that your mate nearly got killed by one of your old Army Major's.

"Wait, what do you mean almost…killed?" I say to her.

"Emmett and Carlisle pulled him back and stopped him…I forgave him straight away because he had the blood lust of six other vampires anyway." She explained to us…we both nodded because it made sense, well a little bit but I knew that as soon as either of us saw Jasper, he was going to get it…Major or not, no one hurts or attempts to hurt our mate.

"So they left because of that." Garrett asks. She nods in reply.

"How did you know the Cullen's?" I ask.

"I went out with their oldest Edward." She said casing us both to start growling at the thought of that fucking prissy touching our mate.

*Bella's POV*

I didn't know why they started to growl, at the mention of me going out with Edward. All I knew was that I had to calm them down, so with out thinking I grabbed their hands and started to rub slow circles on the backs of them. Since their hands are so big, my tiny ones nearly get lost in them. Now, I know that what I did was stupid but I just followed my instincts, and they were telling me to calm them both down.

As soon as I touched them they both calmed down.

"Sorry about that…darling." Peter said and I nearly melted from his accent alone. It was so dam hard because they were both so handsome…I mean I know all vampires are beautiful but these two were amazing.

"Now…I know that a beautiful girl like you has a beautiful name, so would you be any chance like to tell us what it is?" Garrett said to me whilst he reached to face, gently stroking it.

"Ummm…it's Isabella but I prefer Bella." I say to them.

They nod.

*Garrett's POV*

Isabella. So that's what our stunning mate is called.

"Well that certainly matches you, sweetie." I say to her. She blushes…Dear God…I nearly groaned at this because I was wondering just how far that gorgeous does actually go.

I tuned my head to look at Peter who wasn't doing any better.

"Ummm, this might seem rude but why are you two here?" I hear our mate said to us.

I was speechless because I didn't know if now was the right time, to tell her that she now belonged to us.

I looked at Peter who sighed and nodded…well I guess we were telling her.

"Ummmm, lets see did the Cullen's ever tell you about some of their gifts." He says and she nods…so he carries on. "Good…well I also have a gift…well I guess you could call it a gift because I am like Yoda, I just know things are going to happen and well I had a "Feeling" that OUR mate was living in Fork's…well more specifically OUR mate was in the Cullen's home." He said looking at her with an expectant expression that seemed to work because she started to stutter.

"Wait…me, I am BOTH of your mate's." She said.

We both nodded.

"Oh God…how can that be?" She said more to herself.

"Look we know that this is scary but, Darlin you have to calm down." Peter said to her.

She started to shake her head and stand up.

"Look…we know that this is big but please think about this." Peter said pleading with her, it seemed to work so I decided to put my two cense in.

"Sweetie…how about you go home and we meet up again tomorrow, so we can explain every thing?" I suggest to her.

She nods her head.

"Okay…will you both be here?" She asks. We nod.

"Good…I will come round at about eleven?"

"That is fine." I say smiling at her.

I could hear her heart beat faster causing me to smirk.

She blushes and looks at her watch.

"Look…I have to go but, I will see you tomorrow…bye." She says.

We stand up and walk over to her. We both lean down and kiss a cheek, causing her to blush again.

"See you, tomorrow Sweetie." I say pushing a loose strand of her behind her ear.

"Bye Darlin." Peter said stroking her face with a gentleness, I had never seen him use.

We just stand there for a few minutes looking at our precious mate. After a while we all pull away at the same time.

"Well…I better go." She says walking slowly to the door. Once she opens it she turns around and gives us a smile.

Once we hear car leave, I turn to Peter and smile and say.

"WOW". He just nods. I couldn't believe how lucky we were and now we had her we were never letting her go.

**So I hope you like it because I am not too sure of it but if figured I needed to post something soon, so there it is.**

**xx**


	4. New Story

**Hey I just wanted to Apologise, about the long wait on all of my stories but you see this week is my last week at college before Christmas, so all of my fucking work is due in at the same time…but you will all be pleased to know I will update next week or maybe even this weekend but that depends on how much work I have left to do.**

**Anyway the real reason I decided to write this AN is because I wanted to tell you all about a new story idea I had.**

**Okay...so Bella is half Native American, She has a cousin, who lives in the Makah Reserve, What she doesn't know is he is part of the Makah Wolf Pack, in fact he is the Beta.**

**So anyway in New Moon when Jacob tells her to go away…what about if she listened to him and left Forks and went to live with her Cousin but what about if the Alpha of the pack imprints on her…how different would her life have been. **

**So let me know what you think, also this is a BELLA/OC story but I promise to update a photo of what I imagine the guy is going to look like. **


	5. update

Okay, so I am about to write the next chapter of "New Life, New Pack and a New Love" and was wondering which of my other stories you want updating next…and the one with the most votes wins and I will update it tomorrow xX

P.S. The next chapter of New Life, New Pack and a new Love will be out TONIGHT


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so before I start, I just wanted to say sorry for the wait but like I said before, I have problems, personal problems lol anyway on with the story xoxox**

Bella's POV

A dreamless sleep was something I was not used to in anyway shape of form but tonight on a rare occasion it actually happened. I was still at a loss as to why it happened but I bet it had something to do with Peter and Garrett…my mates.

Even though I had, hours to process that phrase in my mind, it just didn't seem real, in any sense. I mean, why two beautiful God like creatures would want me, was baffling.

Even now thinking about them got my heart racing at a speed I didn't think was possible. I was pulled out of my musing by the sound of my alarm clock signally me that it was time to wake up.

Of course the alarm was pointless because I had been up for half an hour, just laying there in my bed.

I felt my muscles tense, so reached up to my head board and stretched, feeling my bones crack. I let out a big sign.

I lazily turned my head to the side and haw that it was ten…shit I had an hour before I had to beck to the Cullen house and talk to Peter and Garrett.

I crawled out of bed and got dressed into a simple light wash pair of jeans and a white top, topped of with a large grey cardigan. I ran a brush through my brown curls and brushed my teeth.

After deeming my self ready I walked down stairs…only tripping over two times. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen to make my self some breakfast. As I walked past the table in the centre of the room, I noticed that there was a small piece of lined paper on it, with lines and words on it. I shuffled up to the table and using my pale tiny hand to pick up the piece if paper.

The note read.

_Morning Bells, gone to work early, make sure you have breakfast and have a good day. Be back later Love Dad x_

I smiled slightly at the "Love Dad" part because I really was starting too love the closeness of our relationship now. I let go of the paper letting it fall back on to the hard wood of the table and walked over to the fried and started to pull out ingredients to make breakfast.

After eating my pancakes and waffles I made, I started to wash up; I was just drying of the frying pan when the phone started to ring. I dropped the pan on the counter and picked up the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello." I say politely in to the handset.

"Hey Bella." I heard the voice of the one the only Mike Newton say.

"Mike, what are you doing calling me at Ten in the morning?" I say with a confusing voice evident.

He gave a little chuckle into the phone.

"Nothing really, just making sure that you remembered our date…you know tonight." He said.

I sighed because believe it or not I did remember the date but I wasn't really sure weather to go or not because of the whole "Being mated to Peter and Garrett" thing, Mike clearly noticed my hesitation because I could hear him sign over the phone.

"Please Bella, you promised one date then I back off." He said to me. This time it was my time to sign because I knew that he was right, I did promise him and I always kept a promised and I mean it was only one date.

"Okay, fine what time?" I say quietly, I heard mike exclaim a "Yes" in the background that cause me to laugh.

"Ummm, I will pick you up around six." He said worriedly.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"That's fine."

"Perfect." He said.

"Look Mike, I have got to go." I say when I glance at the clock and notice that the time read quarter to eleven…time to go see Peter and Garrett.

"Okay…I will see you tonight." He said as he put the phone down. I sighed as I put the phone back on the wall, today was going to be a long day.

After finally washing and drying every thing I used, I grabbed my keys , phone and bag and walked out of the house but not before locking the door.

As I was driving I took in the scenery that I never noticed before, all the nature I never took the time to look at. I decided that from now on I was having a fresh start; I was going to start my new life, hopefully with Peter and Garrett.

As I pulled up at the Cullen's house, my heart felt lighter, almost most free. I took a deep breath and exited the truck. Once locked up I walked up to the mansion that was the Cullen house.

I reached out for the handle and pushed it down, opening the door. I shuffled in.

"Hello." I called out, wondering where Peter and Garrett were.

I stood there not quite sure what to do, when the door from the living room opened and Peter walked in. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight at one of my mates. He clearly noticed this because he smirked.

"Hey Beautiful." He said smiling at the sight of me.

"Hey." I say quietly back not quite sure what to do.

I look around and wonder where Garrett is, so I voice my concern.

"Where's Garrett?" I ask.

Peter breaks out into a smile.

"Right, behind you" A voice says from behind me. I twirl around and come face to face with Garrett, who was also smirking…seriously what was with vampires and smirking.

I thought two things this was going to be interesting.

Peter's POV

Sleep. That was the one thing I missed about being human…you know when you could come home from a hard day of work and fall into dreamland. I was certainly jealous of our little mate for being able to go there…dreamland. Speaking of our mate, thanks to me not being able to sleep, me and Garrett had to go haunting all night to keep our self's from going over there and watching her breath in and out all night. Now I know that it sounds pervy but we had rights as she is our mate.

I was knocked out of my mind by Garrett slapping me on the back.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing, you were just day dreaming and I just wanted to let you know that I was going to go and get some more firewood for the fire." He said as he stood up.

"Why, do we need firewood we don't feel the cold." I say confusingly not quite getting where this conversation was going.

"Well seeing as our little mate is coming our in about an hour and also seeing as she is human, I thought she might get cold." He said as he smirked at me and my face broke out into a huge smile at the thought of our mate being near us, I mentally berated myself for forgetting that Bella was coming over.

"Yeah, so I will be back soon." He said as he walked out the door.

I sighed and lent back on the sofa, I closed my eyes and started to day dream at the thought of Bella in my arms, where she belonged. I could almost the smell of strawberries and apples that was her scent; I felt a sense of pride knowing that in a few days that sweet scent would no longer exist on her body because of the natural instinct of a male vampire to mark his mate by scenting her whole body.

I was so lost in my thought of scenting Bella that when the door of her truck closed, signally that she was here, I jumped up in surprise at not having noticing her arrive.

"Hello." I hear her sweet-bell like voice say. I stand up and walk out of the living room and into the kitchen, where our mate was.

"Hey Beautiful." I say to her, as she comes in to my view. She gives me the most breath taking smile causing me to smile in return.

"Hey." she says quietly to me. I just stand there taking in her beauty when she starts to look around in confusion.

"Where's Garrett?" She says to me.

I break out into a smile at the site of Garrett creeping up behind her, his whole face soften at the sight of her, much to my amazement at near having seem a gentleness to him ever.

"Right, behind you." He says deeply to her.

She gasps and twirls round to face her.

"Hi." She says to him so softly I almost didn't catch it.

"Hey Sweetheart." He says with a happiness clear in his voice.

We just stood in a comfortable silence, it was perfect and so natural.

Bella's POV

"So should we go into the living room to talk?" Garrett said to us.

I nodded my head, and placed my bag and phone on the counter and we all walked into the living room. I made a beeline for the sofa and sat in the middle, Peter and Garrett sat either side of me. I felt the nerves creep up, when all of a sudden both of my hands were encased in an icy hold. I looked up at both of them and smile…genuinely smiled.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We just wanted to talk and make you understand the dynamics of a vampire relationship, darlin." Peter said to me, I nodded my head wanting to know more because when I was with Edward we weren't really in a real relationship, so I had no idea what I was doing.

"Okay, so for a start you know that we are both your mates and you are ours." Garrett said with a possessive look in his eyes. I nodded. Shit maybe this Mike thing was a bad idea.

"Next…male vampire are extremely dominant, so it' best to listen to them and not question there request, no matter how stupid it is." I nodded when I saw the steel look in Peter's eyes as he said that, now if this wasn't a serious conversation I would have laughed.

"Okay." I say with a small smile.

"Good girl." Garret said kissing my head.

"Next…scenting, do you know what that is because we highly doubt it but we just wanted to check." Peter said to me stroking my face, I shook my head looking completely lost.

"Well scenting is what male vampires do to their mates, to show other vampires that they are taken, when male vampire scent they lick they female completely from head to toe, replacing any scents with their own." Garret explained to me. I nodded a bit shell shocked at what to say, I mean I just found that I was going to get licked form head to toe by two gorgeous male vampires. I started to get damp at the thought, I hoped they wouldn't notice but with vampire super sent they sniffed it out and start to growl and purr at the same time.

I started to blush at the thought of some one smelling my arousal.

They noticed this because Garrett lifted my chin into his hands and spoke softly to me.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you smell divine Sweetheart." I nodded.

"Right last but not least, are you a virgin?" Peter asked slightly growling.

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Good." Garrett said simply.

I stared into there eyes just enjoying the moment, when I was interrupted by my dam phone ringing again.

We all burst out in to laughter.

"I'll go get that for you." Peter said as he got up and walked out the room. I looked at Garrett and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. I was starting to relax when Peter came bursting into the room with my phone in his hands.

"Who's Mike" He said calmly. Oh Fuck Me, I thought.

**So how did you like it, again sorry about the wait but I hope it's worth it anyway until next time, goodbye xoxo**


End file.
